


玹容/打败女明星

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Kudos: 2





	玹容/打败女明星

经纪人总是跟李泰容说：“你跟人家能一样吗？人家是玩票。你行吗？”经纪人虽像赶牛一样催他天天拼命工作，但他知道经纪人先生是个好人。

钻研《如何做好一名演员》之余，李泰容爱打游戏，爱网上冲浪，时而用手机搜自己的名字，零星几句夸赞，黑料一条没有。经纪人教训他：“就你这样，还想有黑料？你自己投稿人家都不一定发！”

他太默默无闻了。但他工作又总是很勤快。现今早就不是凭才华就能吃上饱饭的时代，况且李泰容的才华——属于那种每个演员都有一点的才华，不平庸，也绝不耀眼，只是沙滩中一颗被磨圆的碎玻璃。他接到的剧本，是看第一集就能看出会在播出后一星期被腰斩的电视剧。他演的角色，是看名字就能看出会被女主角在第27集抛弃的可怜虫。李泰容啊——经纪人剔着牙说——其实你现在这样就挺好，哪来那么多好剧本给我们这种公司。

李泰容看着手机，一百万个僵尸粉里有几个活的粉丝，给他私信，问他谈没谈过恋爱，跟他说“今天天气很好”，说哥哥我今天买了新裙子你觉得好看吗？李泰容觉得好看极了，然后保持着良知删除了这条私信。这种时候，他会生气地问经纪人：“凭什么不让我谈恋爱？你不是说演员可以谈恋爱吗？我不是流量！”经济人老神在在地说：“你有本事为什么不去和当红女明星谈？你是不是觉得公司给你买的僵尸粉太少了？”

二十郎当岁，没得恋爱谈，也没得钱花。李泰容原以为自己已经足够无动于衷，却仍不时在深夜思索前途，把自己想的泪流满面。他又开始刷手机，想看看最近有什么比自己演的戏还掉档次的电视剧，给自己加油打气。

APP刚开屏，就是长达十秒的新上剧海报。他愤恨地点进去，看了一集，发现剧中的男主角举止轻浮，高傲得像只打遍全场无敌手的斗鸡，遇见一个女角色就要大声叫唤。他充满疑惑地定睛一看，发现这部粗制滥造的电视剧千真万确地是晚八点黄金档线上线下同时热播，导演还是个名人，只是剧本不堪入目。充满咒骂的评论区中，夹杂着几条“带孩子拖地的时候很好看”的理性声音。他愤愤不平地将此剧发给经纪人，经纪人说道：“看看人家！什么时候你也能像他一样呢？”李泰容大吃一惊，合着这还变成我不对了。

李泰容搜索剧中男人郑在玹的名字，立刻跳出了十几条绯闻，给他看得眼花缭乱。强烈的嫉妒和不平让李泰容顿时睡意全无，半夜两点瞪着大眼睛一条条地翻。李泰容暗自评价道：这个人的相貌和身高确实值得这些女明星，当然，还有钱。郑在玹的名字后挂着的关键字不是一长串当红女明星，就是他家的商业帝国。这么有钱的，很少这么年轻的；这么年轻的，很少有长得这么好看的。人家商科毕业，可是就是能去演电视剧——原来家里还管着娱乐公司。李泰容才记起来自己以前见过这个姓氏，要么在电影开头前的赞助广告中，要么在午间新闻里。这天晚上，他实在没睡好。

早晨醒来，他还在想着郑在玹。思及自己已经赋闲近两个月，他就一阵一阵地无奈。“想什么呢？”经纪人拿着一叠文件坐在他身边，把他挤到了床边。“来活儿了！看！”他无精打采地捏起白纸，结果看见了郑在玹的名字。

郑在玹本来就是天天玩票。

他是真的喜欢学经济，也是真的心甘情愿天天和那堆数字、报表打交道。至于谈恋爱、拍点有的没的电视剧，真的只是玩票。郑在玹觉得，其实大家都是在玩票，只是各有正事罢了。他不知道自己的一点小爱好，莫名其妙地就变成了李泰容的眼中钉。

郑在玹看过李泰容演的电视剧——拖地的时候看的。但由于那张脸，那天的地他没拖完。整部枯燥无味的泡沫肥皂剧根本配不上那张脸，李泰容冰镇葡萄一样的大眼睛眨一眨像打开了太阳的开关，哭一哭像深海在落雨。看到第27集他在大雨中被女主角拒绝，整个人被淋得湿透，郑在玹从沙发上站起来给这部电视剧打了一星，立即打电话给手下的娱乐公司，要来了一个其实也不入流的剧本。

郑在玹有个在美国时候的同学，叫徐英浩，一直和他保持着狐朋狗友的密切关系。徐英浩问：“你是不是精神错乱了？这是个男的。”郑在玹说，我只是喜欢一切美的事物。徐英浩不无羡慕地说：“在玹，我是你的影迷，而且我觉得我很美。”郑在玹立刻挂断了电话，转而大方地用小号关注了李泰容。

李泰容的账号一翻就能到底。毕业于很多演员都毕业的一所大学，才出道三四年，也许着急工作，毕业签了个三流公司，要说没有作品也正常。在好奇心驱使下，郑在玹在搜索框中输入“李泰容 恋情”，在做贼的滋味中索然无味又庆幸地发现没什么料。李泰容不怎么营业，也不怎么发照片，拍照只会比V字，接的一两个广告也很垃圾。但郑在玹还是都存了下来。他又去搜李泰容的单人cut、混剪等乱七八糟的东西，靠李泰容无惧480p画质的脸养了养眼。

过了一会儿，郑在玹清醒过来，自己也有点搞不清为什么要给个男的搭桥铺路。但娱乐公司打电话过来，表示任务已经准备开始了，他才想起来还有一大堆文件没处理，会被老爹骂。但木已成舟，郑在玹也只好硬着头皮上了这条自己做的贼船。

在电话的另一端，当徐英浩不屑地对着手机说：“哼，你什么臭演技！”的时候，郑在玹打了个喷嚏。年轻小秘书端来热茶水，问他老板最近有什么打算呀？老板怎么会看上一个叫什么姓李的，还是个男的？郑在玹假装没看见小秘书迎合自己喜好别的胸针，打着哈哈说：“这你就不懂了，男的我也喜欢。”他只差把“我们有钱人都是这样的啦”写在脸上。小秘书闷闷不乐地踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒地跑了出去。

李泰容吞了口唾沫，一页页地翻着剧本。“人家让你明天去试镜。”经纪人说，“我记得咱俩昨天不是还讨论郑在玹？哼，真是个公子哥……”李泰容听着经纪人酸酸的语气，努力平复贫穷又愤懑的心情，在自己约等于失业的这几个月里，郑在玹可谓是救命恩人。

李泰容从小相信童话故事，以为郑在玹是白马王子，马鞍后带着两个装满剧本和工作的铜扣镶金大箱子。“影帝的机会终于要来了吗？”他幻想，随之映入眼帘的是与之前套路相同的烂俗台词。经纪人车轱辘一样的唠叨把他拉回了现实。“你要好好干！”经纪人重重地拍着他并不厚实的肩膀，“要给公司挣钱，要记得感恩公司！”

“你这个狗。”徐英浩打电话给郑在玹，“你喜欢人家，竟然让人家演男二号！”

郑在玹辩解自己不是狗，并说他也没仔细看那个剧本。“不是，我不是……”他用手揉着眉头，“我不是喜欢……”“你都这样了，还说不喜欢！”徐英浩大吵起来，“我看到他的照片了，你不喜欢，我可喜欢得很！”郑在玹立即挂断了电话。

第二天李泰容去试镜，洗了把脸，拦了个出租车。在路上，李泰容沉思为什么试镜的地点是某某公司郑总办公室。怎么不让他见导演呢？窗外的风呼啸而过，吹得他惴惴不安。郑总和自己的岁数明明差不多，怎么他就是个“总”呢？付钱时，他说服自己是因为郑总具有极高的艺术修养，而导演正在办公室和郑总探讨艺术问题。

某公司的大楼高得像个塔，而郑总办公室在顶楼。李泰容的穿着打扮和大楼里的西装领带白衬衫格格不入，他尴尬地像只小鹿一样左闪右躲。与几个喷着香水的年轻小秘书擦肩而过时，他收获了几个白眼和“这是不是那个姓李的”、“老板口味真怪”的点评。李泰容如芒刺在背，心想我姓李和你有什么关系？不服去找你们郑总。想到这个“总”字，他又有点不自在。

李泰容乘电梯到了郑总办公室门口。而郑总此时正忙着整理没有一丝褶皱的领带、赶着给袖口喷点香水，收拾桌上乱哄哄的文件。李泰容屈起指节，试探着敲了两下门，门里回答道：“请进！”

李泰容打开门，发现办公室里只有一个“郑总”，脸上挂着礼节性的微笑——他见多了这种看似温和有礼实则皮笑肉不笑的表情。“你好，”李泰容说，“我是李泰容。”

郑在玹第一次看见实物李泰容，忽闪忽闪的大眼睛和刀削斧凿的下颌线让他有点震惊，暂时只能依靠肌肉惯性做出皮笑肉不笑的表情。他临时改变了主意，想要李泰容做女主角——但万万不可啊。

“你好。”郑在玹笑着说，“泰容请坐吧，这么远一定辛苦了。”李泰容很不习惯他叫自己“泰容”，但郑在玹诚挚的语气和彬彬有礼的做派生生地把他按在了座位上。“泰容不用太生分，叫我在玹就可以。”郑总裹在笔挺西装里的长胳膊一伸，给李泰容倒了杯茶。温度是郑总亲自晾的。李泰容双手接过，喝了一小口，差点没烫死。郑总和他身后巨大的落地窗散发着过浓的金钱气息，熏得李泰容僵硬地陷在皮椅中，浑身上下只剩下眼珠能动。

郑总告诉李泰容，他演男一号，李泰容演男二号，叫李泰容来纯粹是因为李泰容合眼缘，不是因为别的。开门见山，上下嘴唇一碰就是一大堆屁话，好一股谁都不放在眼里的傲气。李泰容腹诽：别的是指什么？最重要的是，他想不到竟有人能为了“合眼缘”、“好玩儿”、“闲着没事”、“喜欢这个”而花几百万去弄个电视剧玩。荒唐！郑总长得比电视上好看，声音也好听，谈吐又得体，举手投足都是漫不经心的优雅，一看就从未经历过社会毒打而总是用金钱毒打社会，全然不像自己一样连头发丝都透露着拼命想出头又屡次失败的劲儿。

事儿就是那么些事儿。郑在玹很快念叨完了，末了还恭敬地问李泰容要不要续杯茶。李泰容才回过神来，眨了眨眼睛，有些不好意思地说不用了谢谢您。郑在玹胳膊肘撑着桌子，下巴搁手背上，眼睛弯弯地说：“说了，叫我在玹就行。”

李泰容和郑在玹进行了漫长又尴尬的二人试镜，对话干瘪得像被挤干汁水的柠檬。没有女演员，也没有男三号，郑在玹仍挂着迷人的微笑，心中却知道自己给搞砸了，以后该怎么追李泰容？真叫徐英浩那个蠢人说对了，该死，李泰容果然不次当红女明星。他心怀鬼胎，便心不在焉地把李泰容想成了女主角，看着剧本脱口而出问：“嫁给我好不好？”李泰容的男二号台词正好对到被女主角抛弃，他昏昏欲睡，说道：“求你别走，我永远爱你。”

很快到了开机的日子，郑在玹从头到脚打扮一番，颇有大男主的风范。李泰容乖乖坐在棚子里，穿着剧组分配的脏T恤，任由化妆师作践他的头发。他演一个没钱没势的穷小子，怪不得会被人家抛弃。他听得一阵大呼小叫，便半睁开眼睛凑热闹，发现郑在玹所到之处皆是女人欢呼。其实两三天之后，李泰容便会对这种场景嗤之以鼻，视若无睹。

郑在玹手里拎着两杯奶茶，笑眯眯地一屁股坐在李泰容旁边，一动不动地看李泰容化妆。李泰容的大眼睛眨呀眨的，看见金主，又看见金主特意给自己买奶茶，不免有些羞赧地谢绝。没等李泰容开口，郑在玹说，不好意思，天这么热，我去给泰容换杯凉的。

在路上，郑在玹攥紧拳头，觉得李泰容穿着灰扑扑的衣服乖乖地坐在凳子上，像个被主人扔掉、等人来带他回家的洋娃娃。奶茶店员看见郑在玹又进来，脸红地想要个合照，郑在玹说：“今天不行，我要准备谈恋爱了。”

李泰容天真地以为郑在玹真的只是以为自己“合眼缘”。趁当红女明星和郑在玹眉来眼去，他偷偷给经纪人发短信，说郑在玹给自己买奶茶，感觉是个好人，云云。经纪人喟叹了一番，告诉李泰容他的屁股要不保了，没想到有钱人还好这一口。

李泰容收到回复，呆若木鸡。当红女明星像爬山虎一样往郑在玹身上贴，郑在玹不动声色地躲避，脸上仍是程式化的微笑，也藏不住那一丝厌恶。重拾价值观后，李泰容立即上道地开始搜索“gay如何做爱”等一系列问题，并开始思考灌肠事宜。他痛骂自己为什么不能有骨气地扔掉剧本去扇郑在玹一巴掌，质问他为什么欺骗自己的感情，而不是站在这里偷师当红女明星的调情技巧。但学商科的郑在玹是圈子里得罪不起的爷，因此他只能献出屁股了。但李泰容简单的大脑并没想到自己为何对“卖屁股给郑在玹”这件事竟没那么大的抵触。而且郑在玹什么时候能收起那皮笑肉不笑的德性呢？

在开机两个月后的某个晚上，床上的李泰容会得到答案。

开机第一天，只有郑在玹和李泰容心知肚明自己心怀鬼胎，一星期后，片场中流窜的野猫都看得出来李泰容的屁股要不保。郑在玹明里暗里对李泰容嘘寒问暖，亲手给擦汗扇风买冷饮，上下班让他坐自己的车走，一上车就摇上窗户，当李泰容是自己女朋友，生怕人家偷窥芳容。

遇见李泰容之前，郑在玹整日周旋于小模特和女明星之间，怎么讨年轻女孩子欢心拿捏得贴贴的。郑在玹着实当得起面如冠玉，讲话又温软细致，长腿一伸潇洒自在，加上套路玩的游刃有余，李泰容实在有点抵挡不住。郑在玹要他叫自己“在玹”，李泰容吞吞吐吐，脸红得没地方躲，最后还是被诱哄着小声叫他“在玹”；他故意只要一只勺子，骗李泰容，让李泰容用自己的勺子喂他吃东西，李泰容怕他嫌脏，小心地把勺子擦得干干净净，郑在玹简直心花怒放。诸如此类，不再赘述。

李泰容想，郑在玹对他太好了，好到他几乎忘了郑在玹的目的其实是他的屁股。可是郑在玹那种人，想和小演员上床还需要大热天天天自己跑去买冷饮？其实只要郑在玹一句话——不管是对他、对他的经纪人，还是对他的公司——他的命运就全攥在郑在玹手里了。他们生活的圈子差得太大，李泰容哪里分得清郑在玹哪句是真话，哪句是假话。

在片场，和郑在玹在一起，像学生时代和同班同学暗通款曲。不知结果的过程、焦急酸涩的心情、别人看破不说破的眼神，朦胧又美好。渐渐地，李泰容是有点喜欢郑在玹了，一条拍完也隐隐地期待带着水珠的冰茶，想和郑在玹说自己早晨看见了一只漂亮的蓝尾巴小鸟，不小心吃了一盒特别难吃的芥末寿司。但郑在玹太高贵、太上流，是他连望见都难的阶层，郑在玹对他的喜欢仿佛大发慈悲又带着玩心的施舍。郑在玹用冷饮就能让我喜欢他——李泰容自嘲地想——没人会喜欢这么廉价的喜欢。想通这个事实后，他变得更有礼了些，努力维护被铺天盖地的郑在玹逼得无处可退的自尊心。

电视剧拍了一半，女主角和郑在玹传绯闻的通稿已经炒得满天飞，剧组人员拿郑在玹的钱吃郑在玹的饭，也多不了嘴。李泰容看着各种热搜，心里泛起说不清的滋味。在郑在玹，谣言与真话本就真真假假交错不分，他习惯了，本就是无所谓的老油条。在李泰容，却见不得一个人把心劈成大小不等的十几瓣批发甩卖，见不得郑在玹明明讨厌那女明星还和她装模作样、眉来眼去。按说李泰容活了二十几年，又从事服务业，不该活得这么冥顽不灵，可李泰容偏偏就是顽固不化，不像人家一样见怪不怪，搞得只有自己活受罪。

郑在玹哪会想那么多？女明星向他投怀送抱，他就照单全收，潜规则的规则他都不需要懂，底下全是人帮他懂。郑在玹仍旧天天和李泰容腻歪在一起，腻歪得李泰容拒绝他都感到自己伤害了他。郑在玹还真没想过什么潜规则李泰容的事，一开始真就没往那方面想。但看见李泰容热得拽T恤，露出的小片莹白胸膛时，谁能不起点龌龊心思呢？

这破电视剧都快拍完了，李泰容和郑在玹依然不清不楚。这算怎么回事？一个破本子，一通尴尬的试镜，一顿各怀鬼胎的戏里戏外假戏真做真戏假演。好笑的是李泰容真的当真了，谁知道人家郑总只是心血来潮还是真觉得你“合眼缘”？说不定人家只是心血来潮觉得你合眼缘，和你玩玩罢了。

这天晚上李泰容没上郑在玹的车，也没回酒店，心里堵的厉害，独自去烧烤摊点了两瓶啤酒。喝了第一杯，他想，人家郑在玹、女明星都活得好好的，你李泰容倒在这学文人墨客借啤酒消愁？喝了第二杯，他回忆高中生活，觉得就不该报那个狗屁大学，白瞎了那么高的分数，和各路童星做同学，完了混成这样。喝到第三杯，他已经神志不清，如果不是秉持职业道德怕被人拍到在街边呕吐，早就耍起酒疯了。烧烤摊的老板担忧地看着这个年轻小伙子，把他扶起来说你先把账给我结喽。

“…行了，我给他结账。”郑在玹从车上下来，好轻松把李泰容弄起来。他以为李泰容喝了多少，一看一瓶半，哭笑不得。李泰容软塌塌地扒在他身上，小脸皱成一团，嘴里不知道嘟囔的什么话，看来也不知道郑在玹是郑在玹，只是惦着郑在玹身上凉快，猫一样往他身上凑。

把李泰容摆在副驾上，直到了酒店，还没大清醒，倒是把郑在玹和郑在玹的车弄的满身酒气。郑在玹好气又好笑地把李泰容送到他房间，要走了回头看看李泰容好点没有，结果看见李泰容手撑在床上，大眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。怎么这会儿又和没事人一样了？莫非是喝醉的第二阶段？

郑在玹又退回来。“没发烧吧？”他摸着李泰容的额头。一摸不得了，李泰容又开始难受地嘟囔，竟然开始脱衣服。郑在玹给看傻了。但郑在玹也没理由不看李泰容脱衣服。

“在玹…”郑在玹听清楚了李泰容的嘟囔。“在玹喜欢吗？”李泰容脱了上衣，歪着脑袋看他，昏暗的房间里，李泰容半裸的身体白得发光。“在玹是不是喜欢…？”李泰容小脸又皱了起来，开始自言自语。“讨厌郑在玹……讨厌…”郑在玹听得发懵，李泰容连打了几个酒嗝。“我知道…我知道怎么和男的……嗝…”李泰容开始上手解郑在玹的裤子，但解不开。郑在玹觉得自己捡了个宝回来。由于李泰容解不开裤子，这时郑在玹在李泰容嘴里又变成了“坏人”。

“躺下。”郑在玹自己动手解裤子，顺手把李泰容扒得干干净净。“躺下，我给你脱。”结果李泰容倒在床上，困了，团在被子里闭着眼睛想睡觉。面对一个只穿内裤五迷三道的李泰容，郑在玹昂扬的下半身无计可施。他只好俯下身对着李泰容耳朵说：“泰容，醒醒，我是在玹。”李泰容在被子里缩得更紧了些，嘟囔道什么郑在玹金在玹，我困了，困死了。

如果李泰容清醒一点，也许第二天不会被干得那么惨。他也看见了郑在玹收起那副皮笑肉不笑的表情是什么样子，分明是一副寡淡薄情的脸，眼神锋利，但扣着他手指的大手温暖又干净，连吻都那么轻柔。可惜李泰容第二天什么都不记得。

李泰容一醒，就知道“妈的，完了。”他飞快回忆侦探小说中的反侦察技巧，试图不惊动郑在玹而蹑手蹑脚地走出房间。但郑在玹早就醒了，慵懒地说：“干嘛去？今天都给你请假了。”声音带着干这事干多了的二五八万劲儿，还把李泰容搂紧了些。“太瘦了…”郑总色狼一样蹭李泰容，“你得多吃点。”

李泰容僵硬地呆在床上。他太想上厕所了，但又觉得说上厕所似乎显得自己太把这儿当自己家。他哆嗦地问您满意吗？说完连连后悔自己简直像从事特殊行业的服务人员。郑在玹笑出声了，说什么满意不满意的？我和自己男朋友上床，我男朋友满意我才敢满意。

这话把李泰容给说晕了。什么玩意儿就来一个男朋友。郑在玹像份来之太易的天降彩票砸在他头上，就算彩票乐意，他哪敢兑奖？

“我…我要上厕所……”李泰容手脚并用推开郑在玹，结果发现自己还光着，随便从地上捡了件衣服，套在头上才发现是郑在玹的。疯了——他挫败地捂住脸——真的疯了。

他发短信给经纪人，说自己的第一次被郑在玹夺走了。经纪人说：回来记得请我们吃饭。李泰容啪一声把手机给关机了。

等从厕所出来，整理好心情，郑在玹穿了条裤子，露着精壮的上半身坐在床上等他，上臂还有李泰容昨天晚上挠的血痕。李泰容一瘸一拐地走到床边，郑在玹就饶有兴趣地看他一步步地走过来，身上还晃荡着那件明显有点大的衬衫。

“你刚才说什么…？”李泰容扶着床弯腰看郑在玹，郑在玹看李泰容从衬衫里露出来的满是吻痕的胸膛。“给你请假了。”郑在玹撒谎面不改色，因为整个剧组都要等郑在玹醒了才开工。

“不是这句。”“…你太瘦了？”“不是。”“你不是我男朋友吗？这也要重复吗？”

李泰容想质问郑在玹他在放什么屁，但他怕一质问自己便丢了工作。“什么男朋友……？”他艰难地开口。“你看不出来我在追你吗？”郑在玹站起身来，李泰容感觉郑在玹从没像现在这么有压迫感过。“看。”郑在玹拿出手机，李泰容发现那个问他什么裙子好不好看的妹妹是郑在玹。李泰容慢慢抬起头来，盯着郑在玹像看一个色情狂。

“你不知道吗？”郑在玹向他邀功，“这个号还是你的粉头呢，除了今天，天天都给你打榜。虽然怎么打你都上不去，花钱也白搭。”手机上的图像如同游鱼在李泰容眼前游过去了，伴随着腰间的酸痛，他看得两眼发黑。“我天天都和你聊天，但你都不理我，没想到你还挺有原则。”郑在玹说。“但进组的这几个月倒没有，因为我在你身边，估计你也没空玩手机了。对了，”郑在玹操作着手机，“昨天晚上可是你主动的，我没想到你藏得还挺深。”李泰容已经不想再听郑在玹瞎摆活，谁知郑在玹调出昨晚的录音，李泰容听见自己发出猫一样的叫声，问在玹喜不喜欢，说在玹好厉害我不行了，郑在玹让他喊老公就一叠声地叫老公叫起来没完，云云。他恨不得在地上挖个缝钻进去。

“你猜我有没有拍照呢？”郑在玹晃着手机笑眯眯地看他。

李泰容看得出来，郑在玹好像动了真格。他怎么想得到你郑总会动真格？郑在玹一开始就没想潜规则他，李泰容一开始就以为郑在玹要潜规则自己。李泰容恨自己思想太滑坡。

李泰容红着脸，支支吾吾地问郑在玹是不是一开始让他去试镜就是打算好了的，郑在玹点头称是。他有些委屈，也不知道自己哪来的委屈，不顾身体又酸又痛，坐在床边声讨郑在玹怎么不早说，把自己坐在棚子里看郑在玹和当红女明星眉来眼去时脑补的大戏一股脑倒了出来。他说我怎么知道你是不是真的喜欢我？那个女的摸你，你就让她摸，完了又跑来送我喝的，你是不是想一箭双雕？我要是问你，你不得嫌我多管闲事，直接把我公司弄倒闭。要不是因为你，我昨天晚上干嘛要跑去喝酒，你以为我不知道自己喝一杯就倒了？说着说着，李泰容拿着手机硬要给郑在玹转昨天晚上的酒钱。

这倒是把郑在玹问住了。可不得了，李泰容穿着个大衬衫，又瘦，又白，眼眶一红，眼泪一汪，小嘴一瘪，甭管郑在玹到底有没有错，谁看了都得批判郑在玹一番。

郑在玹赶紧承认错误，说是我不对，我没认真谈过恋爱，哪知道你想这么多呀。他坐在李泰容旁边抱着他，说你别生气啦，我都为了你把性取向改了，你要是不喜欢我，让我怎么办。李泰容心思弯弯绕绕，倒意外地好哄。给擦擦眼泪，亲亲小嘴，李泰容的眼泪也止住了，郑在玹又把他给哄到床上去了。刚要进去，李泰容坐起来，说你必须把女明星的通稿给我撤了。为了现在的性福和以后的幸福，郑在玹不能不同意。

李泰容这才和郑在玹滚到一块。

后来李泰容也没红，仍旧平平淡淡地做三流演员，连不温不火也算不上。他谢绝了男朋友的帮助，觉得自己现在这样就挺好。

李泰容只是不再自己坐出租车去试镜了，换成了男朋友的大奔。经纪人不再拿着皮鞭赶他去工作，而是天天和他一起打游戏，世界变得美好起来。这回李泰容和郑在玹一起出入办公室，年轻小秘书们也不再白眼，而是改称嫂子。李泰容想，哼，变脸变得倒快，再过几个月这群人不得叫我李姐。

一年后，小秘书们没改称李泰容李姐，而是又翻着白眼，称呼李泰容为“那个姓李的”，李泰容又打了个出租车，穿着与西装领带白衬衫格格不入的衣服去了郑总高耸入云的办公室。

李泰容屈起指节，试探着敲了两下门，门里回答道：“请进！”

看着郑在玹那副皮笑肉不笑的德性，李泰容懒得多说话。

“够了吗？郑总？”他点着郑在玹的额头。“整个公司陪你玩角色扮演，嗯？”

“没够。”郑在玹笑眯眯地说，“泰容还没和我对台词，就想办正事了？”李泰容没让他说完，一把拉过郑在玹的领带堵上了他的嘴。

他们又滚到一块去了。


End file.
